Pets
by xKisshuLoverr
Summary: Taruto wants a dog, Kisshu wants a cat, and Pai just wants to be left alone.


**xKisshuLoverr: Hey guys! I'm here with my first story/one shot**

 **Ichigo: Finally! A story with me and Masaya!**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Who said it was you x Masaya?**

 **Ichigo: The contract..**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Read better kitty**

 **Ichigo: Ughh.. Why was I too lazy again to read..?**

 **xKisshuLoverr: I don't own TMM otherwise.. Wait? I'm just too lazy and have no idea's for TMM..**

 **Ichigo: On with the story! :)**

 _The mews and aliens lives together! I don't know how much older, and I don't care :)_

''My idea is better!'' Kisshu said

''No mine is! Pai, tell him my idea is better and we should have a dog instead!'' Taruto said

''Cats are quiet and-'' Kisshu said but was cut off by Taruto

''CREEPY! Right Pai? They are creepy! Dogs are cool, and not creepy!'' Taruto said

 _The argument had been going on for at least 30 minutes, Pai had tried to interrupt them multiple times but of course without success_

''Cats can be ''cool'' to! Have you seen a cat fits into a small place or in a vase without getting hurt! It's amazing!'' Kisshu said

''SEE! I said it! That's creepy! RIGHT Pai?'' Taruto said

''Come on! Cats are MUCH better than dogs!'' Kisshu said

''No! Dogs are better! They watch over you and save lives we would be MUCH safer with a dog around!'' Taruto said

''Cats are cuddling! That's better than dogs that are loud!'' Kisshu said

''Dogs can cuddle to!'' Taruto said

''Um thanks but no thanks.. I DON'T WANT TO DIE OF SUFFOCATING!'' Kisshu said

''We must have a dog! Dogs are better! You wouldn't die!'' Taruto said

''Guys can I get-'' Pai said but was cut off.. Again

''Get a dog? Yes we can!'' Taruto said happily

''No! he wanted to say a cat, RIGHT Pai?'' Kisshu said

''I WANT SOME REST! YOU TWO CAN'T EVEN HANDLE A PLANT WITHOUT POWERS! Do you think that you CAN handle an animal without dying?! I don't think so! I don't want to be in charge for animals!'' Pai said

''But.. I can walk with the dog! And feed him! I will be in charge for him! I will do him in bath and everything else!'' Taruto said

''You don't have to walk with cats or bath them! They wash themselves! I only have to feed him!'' Kisshu said

''Cats leave hairballs behind! That's gross!'' Taruto said

''That's because they wash themselves to be clean! That's normal!'' Kisshu said

''GUYS SHUT UP! WE DON'T GET BOTH! I WANT DIE AT A NORMAL AGE! '' Pai said angry

''No, this isn't over! I'm sure…'' Taruto said while searching around the room and then saw Lettuce walk inside the living room ''I'm sure Lettuce like a dog! Wouldn't you Lettuce?'' Taruto said

''I would.. What?'' Lettuce asked not knowing what he talks about

''Kisshu wants a boring old cat.. I want a dog, but Pai said we can't have either! But I'm sure you'd like a dog too, right?'' Taruto said

Lettuce chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head ''Eheh.. Yeeaah, sorry, but I don't really like animals that much. They seem to hate me, for whatever reason''

Taruto rolled his eyes '' Ugghh, just because that dog attacked you ONE time!''

''It was multiple times.'' Lettuce said sheepishly '' And multiple dogs.''

''But that doesn't mean that they're all bad!''

''The only one that isn't bad is Zakuro, but I don't consider that as a REAL dog'' Lettuce said

''Would you prefer a cat instead?'' Kisshu asked

''Oh.. Uh.. Cats don't seem to like me either.. They always hiss at me and then try scratch me whenever I'm near them..'' Lettuce said

''Oh.. Well.. That's no problem..'' Kisshu said while wondering around the room '' I'm sure that-''

''ZAKURO!'' Taruto said while running towards Zakuro and Mint that came walk out of the kitchen into the living room ''Which do you prefer? Dogs or cats?''

Zakuro didn't even looked at him and answered ''don't care'' she said flatly

''Onee-sama! So cool as always!'' Mint said while admiring her

''And don't we have already a cat?'' Zakuro asked coldly

''I HEARD THAT!'' Ichigo said screaming, still in the kitchen

''Oh come on! Surely, you gotta want a dog too! It can be small, fluffy or a big one with huge fangs!

''Why are you talking about dogs when you ask about cats too?'' Zakuro asked suspiciously

''Well… I mean..'' Taruto stammerd, looking down at his hands and twiddling his thumbs

''Stop being biased, Taruto'' Kisshu chimed in '' If you're trying to get her on your side, the least you could do is try to be subtle about it!''

''This is ridiculous!'' Pai said, clearly frustrated '' We're not getting any kind of pet, and that's final! Now, will you please stop this nonsense and-''

''PUDDING!'' interrupted Taruto

''What's wrong Taru-Taru?'' Asked the cheerful girl looking at the brothers innocently, immediately they both ran over to either side of her

''Pudding, do you want a dog?'' Taruto asked

''Oh, yes!'' Said the little monkey cheerfully ''Dogs are so cute! I've always wanted a puppy!''

''Yes!'' Taruto exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air

''Hey, hold on for a second!'' Kisshu said '' Pudding, what about a cat? Do you want a cat?''

''Oooh, Of course I want a cat!'' Pudding said ''I love kittens! I've always wanted one!''

''What?! But that's what you said about the dog!'' Taruto said ''Which do you prefer? A creepy runt of a tiger with eyes that stare into your soul, or a badass, heroic dog?

''Um..'' Pudding said, pondering hard

''No way, dogs are too noisy'' Kisshu said folding his arms ''Pudding, wouldn't you like a nice, quiet little kitty who can just sit on your lap and purr?''

''Oh, that sounds-''

''What about a dog, huh? Dogs can sit on your lap AND give you kisses!''

''Well, I''

''Cats can give kisses too!''

''Yeah, but they totally feel like sandpaper!''

''Uh.. I'' Pudding looked like she was taking the hardest test of her life

''Oh, for Deep Blue's sake!'' cried Pai suddenly ''Honestly, you two! Can't you tell she wants both?!'' He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth

''BOTH?'' all three of them shouted

''Oh, are we getting both?!'' Pudding cheered excitedly

''I didn't know that was an option!'' Taruto said, clapping

''That sounds reasonable'' Kisshu said simply, nodding his head in approval

''Oh no..'' Pai said and teleported on the couch with a book

''A dog and a cat sounds like a fun idea!''

''We get a fierce but lovable guard dog!''

''Not to mention a sweet and gentle cat''

Zakuro, Mint, Ichigo and Lettuce looked at him sympathetically

''So.. How did it go? Lettuce asked nervously

Not looking up from his book he said: ''What do you think?''


End file.
